Rabbid Nightmare
Rabbid Nightmare is the twenty-third episode of the 3rd season of Rabbids Invasion. Plot Zak and his grandma head to the woods for a camping trip. Summary The episode begins with Lapinibernatus getting ready to once again try to get back home. However, this time he is stopped by a rabbid photographer, who accidentally causes the TV time machine to warp them to a forest. There, Zak and his grandmother go on a camping trip. Meanwhile, Lapinibernatus and the photographer rabbid meet a hard landing, causing Lapinibernatus's source of power for the time machine to drop out. After hearing a noise, Zak comes and sees what happened, he takes the power source while the photograph rabbid meets his grandmother, who concludes he is a criminal and starts chasing him with a chainsaw. Lapinibernatus communicates to Zak and pleads him to give him back the power source, but Zak declines and runs away. He runs into his grandmother, who was knocked out after tripping on wood, and sees the rabbid photogrhapher holding her chainsaw. After a fight with the photographer, Zak drops the power source. Lapinibernatus then manages to take it and put it back in the machine. But is then hit by the photographer rabbid, who lost control over the chainsaw. He then hits the time machine and changes it's time period. The photographer manages to get in the machine, while Lapinibernatus barely clings to it. They end up in the prehistoric era, and are chased off by a carnivorous plant. Quotes *'Zak': Ah... fresh air at last. It's gonna be awesome to camp out in the forest, just the two of us. Right, Grandma? *'Kiki's Owner': You said it, Zaky. It'll make a nice change from your computer screens and all those wacky stories about alien beavers. *'Zak': Alien rabits, Grandma, and they're-- *'Kiki's Owner': Oh, whatever. *'Zak': (Sighs) What? Where are the sleeping bags? And the tent? *'Kiki's Owner': What for? We'll sleep on the ground. And tomorrow we can chop down a few trees, just like I used to do back in my lumberjack days. *'Zak': Uh, let me just order a sleeping bag on the Internet, uh... *'Kiki's Owner': Certainly not! No technology this weekend.. *'Zak': Oh... *'Kiki's Owner': Aah... all right, let's get some shuteye. Good night, Zaky-pee. *'Zak': Oh... ---- *'Kiki's Owner': (Snoring) *'Zak': Man, no sleeping bag, no tent, lots of creepy-crawly... Aah! Huh? Oh, no... *'Lapinibernatus': Hmm? Aah... *'Zak': Huh? Aah! Huh? ---- *'Zak': Grandma, Grandma, you gotta wake up. Aah! ---- *'Zak': Aah, he must be calling for backup. I've gotta make him shut up. ---- *'Zak': Okay, let's do this. ---- *'Lapinibernatus': Huh? (Gasping) *'Zak': Come on, Zak, you can do it. ---- *'Zak': Huh? ---- *'Zak': Hmm... huh? Aah... (Chuckling) ---- *'Zak': Another one. *'Lapinibernatus': Greetings, human. *'Zak': Huh? You can talk? (Laughs) I knew it! You're intelligent. *'Lapinibernatus': Indeed. Highly intelligent. Glad somebody finally noticed. *'Zak': Uh... please don't hurt me. *'Lapinibernatus': Could you please give me back that precious object? It belongs to me. *'Zak': Never...! ---- *'Kiki's Owner': (Groaning and Muttering) My, my glasses... huh? ---- *'Kiki's Owner': Ooh... ---- *'Lapinibernatus': Hmmm, I promise I mean you no harm... *'Zak': No, he's gonna get me. Gotta call the cops, call the army... Huh? Oh... *'Kiki's Owner': (Screams) *'Zak': Huh? Grandma! Hang on, Grandma, I'll save you! ---- *'Kiki's Owner': You think I'd gonna be afraid, huh? You don't know what it is you bargained for, psycho! Oh! Aah... oh! Oh, dear. Oh! ---- *'Zak': (Gasps) Grandma... ---- *'Zak': (Gasps) You monster! (Grunts) *'Rabbid': Oh... (Laughs) ---- *'Lapinibernatu': So sorry to interrupt you, but I really must innlet. *'Zak': Put that down! (Grunts) ---- *'Lapinibernatus': Aah! (Shouting Gibberlish) *'Kiki's Owner': (Groaning) Huh? Aah! *'Zak': Aah, get off me! *'Kiki's Owner': Hang on, Zak! I got this! *'Zak': Grandma? *'Lapinibernatus': (Grunts) *'Kiki's Owner': Whoopsie. Take that, you... oh! Oh... ugh. ---- *'Kiki's Owner': (Groaning) What on earth was all that about? *'Zak': Aliens... alien rabbits who wanna take over the world. And they almost chopped us into pieces. *'Kiki's Owner': Oh, don't be so dramatic. I always remove the chain. Otherwise it's way too dangerous. *'Zak': Oh... Gallery Rabbid Photographer.jpg|Photographer Rabbid Zak sees the TV Time Machine.jpg Zak and Rabbid.jpg Rabbids-invasion-s03e08-hdtv-x264-w4f-large.jpg Bag Eyebrows Glasses Teeth Rabbid.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 3 episodes